gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
A Dish Served Cold
|location = The Platypus, East Hook |target = Dimitri Rascalov |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = None |unlockedby = One Last Thing |unlocks = Mr and Mrs Bellic ("Revenge") |todo = Go to the bridge. Operate the controls to open the cargo hold. Go to the cargo hold and get revenge on Dimitri. Finish off Dimitri. Go to the cargo hold's exit. Get off the ship. }} A Dish Served Cold is one of the final storyline missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, if the "Revenge" ending is chosen. During the mission, Niko Bellic kills Dimitri Rascalov on board the Platypus, which is the ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. Description During a meeting with Jimmy Pegorino, Niko had found out that he is being strongly pressured to do a heroin deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Niko decided not to take the deal and instead commit revenge against Dimitri after finding out from Roman that he is on board the Platypus. He goes over to the Platypus, which is still docked in East Hook, and a violent shootout occurs, killing every single one of Dimitri's men and Niko eventually corners him in the ship's cargo hold. During the standoff, Niko wounds Dimitri, who then begs for his life and tries to bribe him. Niko is unconvinced and kneecaps Dimitri before shooting him in the head, killing him instantly. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the bridge. * Operate the controls to open the cargo hold. * Go to the cargo hold and get revenge on Dimitri. * Finish off Dimitri. * Get off the ship. Video Walkthrough After the Mission There is no reward for this mission. Niko will call Roman and Kate. He will tell Roman that Dimitri is dead, mentioning that it "ended where it began", and Roman, somewhat wistfully, replies by saying that they'll get no money but is grateful that Dimitri is no longer around to bother them. Shortly after, Phil will call Niko and say that he heard about what happened and he understands why Niko killed Dimitri and for what it's worth, he also didn't trust him. As a result of falling out with the deal, however, the Pegorinos are falling apart, and Niko can't talk with him anymore, adding that he's out of the life of crime. Later, Niko will call Kate and tell her he didn't go through with the deal. She replies that he did a good thing, and that it must have been difficult to stick to his principles, adding that she'll be coming to Roman's wedding. Post Mission phone calls: '1. Niko: ' I killed Dimitri, It's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived to Liberty City on, so it seems it ends where it began. 'Roman: ' I guess you did what you thought you had to do, no deal, no money, no hot tubs and models, but Dimitri will not bother you again, I will see you at the wedding yes? Remember to wear a suit. 'Niko: ' I'll be there Roman, Don't worry. '2. Phil: ' Hey, it's Phil, I understand why you made the decision you did. For what it's worth, I didn't trust that Dimitri neither. 'Niko: ' Yeah, well, I did what I had to do.... 'Phil: ' Anyway, you and me can't talk no more. Jimmy's fallin' apart and the Pegorino's ain't nothin' no more, I'm out man, goodbye. '3. Niko: ' Hey, Kate. I took your advice. I cut my connections with that man. 'Kate: ' I'm really proud of you, Niko. It must have been really hard to turn down the money and stick to your principles. 'Niko: ' Well it was the right thing to do. Are you coming to Roman's wedding? 'Kate: ' Can you pick me up and take me there? I'll be at my ma's. 'Niko: ' See you soon. Deaths * Dimitri Rascalov - Killed by Niko Bellic for betraying him and threatening Roman Bellic. * Dimitri's thugs - Killed by Niko Bellic for attempting to kill him as he fights his way towards Dimitri. Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to a quote in the 1841 French novel Mathilde; the quote is translated into English as "Revenge is very good eaten cold." It has since been turned into "Revenge is a dish best served cold". * In the opening cutscene, Dimitri makes a mistake in his Russian line, mispronouncing the Russian word for "heroin" (in Russian, the leading "h" is pronounced as a hard "g"). Later, there are mistakes in the Russian inscriptions on containers inside the ship. *Dwayne's backup cannot be used for the shootout on the Platypus. *During the mission the player can sometimes hear Dimitri uttering phrases via an intercom. These include: "There's an intruder on the ship!", "Yeah, we're having an intruder on the ship, beware!" and "A man is on the boat, watch for him!". Navigation de:A Dish served cold es:A Dish Served Cold fi:A Dish Served Cold pl:A Dish Served Cold ru:A Dish Served Cold tr:A Dish Served Cold Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Choices